


Need A Little Love

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor comforts Jude on a hard day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need A Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for this huge hiatus, I had writer's block, and started school, leaving me unmotivated to write. If you have requests, put them in the comments below! Lots of love, Liv

March the seventh was easily Jude's least favorite day of the year. Eight years a go on March the seventh, Jude and Callie's mother was killed in a car crash. Even though Jude didn't know his mother that well, he still grieved as if he did. He would always wonder to himself what his life with Callie would've been like if this hadn't happened. He loves living with the Adams-Fosters, but thinking about his alternate reality was always tempting. It was two in the afternoon, and Jude was sitting in his bed with all of these thoughts swirling through his mind. All of the Adams-Fosters knew that giving Jude and Callie some space today would probably be a good idea, but Jude felt a bit lonely. Suddenly, Jude heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," Jude's voice was scratchy, he hadn't really used it yet today. Connor walked through the door, and right after seeing Jude's current state, got into protective mode.

"Hey, Jude. Why weren't you at school today?" Connor sat down at the foot of Jude's bed.

"I hate today," Jude simply replied.

"Why? Jude, what's going on?" Connor looked his boyfriend in the eyes.

"March the seventh was the day that my mom died," Jude's voice was unsteady. Connor immediately wrapped his arms around Jude, and pulled him into a tight hug. "I shouldn't even be letting it bother me this much. I mean, I was five when she died, I barely knew her," Connor let Jude go.

"I think that it's perfectly reasonable for you to be reacting this way. I mean, she was your mom," Connor replied.

"But, I have two moms now. I guess I feel like I'm being ungrateful?" Jude said, making it sound more like a question, rather than a statement.

"Stef and Lena are amazing people and wonderful mothers, but it's different. Like, you can't ask them which one gave you your height, or your hair color. They can and have done so much for you, but there's some things that they just can't do," Connor explained.

"But, I honestly don't care about that stuff. I guess I just wonder about what my life would've been like if this didn't happen, and Callie and I still lived with our parents. I mean, we probably wouldn't have ever learned about Robert and his family, since he came about when we were supposed to get adopted together," Jude said.

"Well, your life certainly would've been different, but would it have really been better?" Connor asked, causing Jude to really think.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't have realized my sexuality yet. I mean, my dad says that my mom and him were very accepting people, but you kind of helped me realize it. Oh wow, I probably wouldn't have met you," Jude said, thinking out loud.

"Everything happens for a reason. You're always going to have the memory of your mom. If there's something you're fuzzy on, then you can ask Callie or Donald. Your mom may not physically be here, but you're always going to be able to carry her with you in your heart," Connor replied. Jude smiled, then laughed to himself. "What?"

"I have the best boyfriend on the planet," Jude replied, smiling his first real smile of the day.

"I can say the same. Now, I have about twenty five dollars in my wallet, and there's a Sweet Frog up the street. So, get dressed, and I'm going to take you on a typical fro-yo date," Connor said with a smile.

"Sounds great! Thank you so much, Connor," Jude said in a sincere tone.

"Anything for my Judicorn!" Connor replied, before Jude rolled his eyes and changed for their date.


End file.
